Talk:Telescope Technique
Guren's usage I don't believe that Guren's jutsu was the same jutsu employed by Sandaime. In Guren's case, it was shown that a small plant-like crystal was in the position of the scene she viewed in the crystal ball, ultimately making her jutsu a result of her shouton (crystal style). Thus, Guren's jutsu is different, and the only person to demonstrate the jutsu shown by Sandaime is Sandaime himself. (The name of the jutsu IIRC is something like "clairvoyant something jutsu.") -- Unsigned 2:10, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Can someone look at the first episode or 2nd to find out the real english name for the justu is, cuz i know it's not telescope Jutsu. --AMTNinja 00:43, 7 January 2009 (UTC) It's in the data book. Whatever is in the data book, is 99% true, except for some minor errors. Shikamaru1994 01:33, 7 January 2009 (UTC)Shikamaru1994 Great Toad Sage If the user must know someone's chakra pattern, how he could see the Naruto and Nagato's talk. Does he know Nagato's chakra pattern?--LeafShinobi (talk) 20:48, February 15, 2011 (UTC) :Naruto visited the great toad sage before his return to the leaf village. SimAnt 20:51, February 15, 2011 (UTC) :During he was on Myōboku first time?--LeafShinobi (talk) 21:41, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Image I think it would be better if the current image is replaced by on of the only truly confirmed canon user, the Third Hokage. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 14:19, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Tsunade Tsunade??? When???--Omojuze (talk) 12:41, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Anybody else? Has this been ever seen anywhere else besides for the first chapter of the series? Vegerot (talk) 09:04, February 5, 2012 (UTC)!!! :If you look in the infobox you'll see the Great Toad Sage who used it during the Invasion of Pain and Guren who used it in the Three-Tails Arc as well.--Cerez365™ 10:02, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Road to Ninja One-Shot Tobi used this technique in the new one-shot manga chapter. How is that going to be handled? Movie only?--BeyondRed (talk) 20:33, July 18, 2012 (UTC) :We're still not sure how we'll handle stuff from that one-shot, and the next movie. Omnibender - Talk - 22:06, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Since Kishimoto is working on it, I think we should take up the movie's canonical label higher and threat is as "anime only/filler canon" in my honest opinion. Because everything shown in the movie can still have some credibility to it, like Kishi revealing some stuff that are canonical to manga for example--Elveonora (talk) 22:14, July 18, 2012 (UTC) :To bring in a revival to this old discussion...movies are usually stand-alone material that does not affect the canon in anyway...the one-shot was a tie in to the movie soo Obito should be listed as a movie user, since the movie does not effect anything of the series at all...Kishi, working in it or not, the movie and what's related to it is still non-canon. Darksusanoo (talk) 22:35, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Anyone else care to give an opinion? Darksusanoo (talk) 03:20, July 29, 2013 (UTC)